Work machine vehicles of various types are frequently operated over rough terrain. Examples of work machine vehicles include compact construction equipment and off-road construction equipment, such as skid steer loaders, compact track loaders, all-wheel steer loaders, excavators, telehandlers, and backhoe loaders. Other work machines include tractors and other agricultural equipment. Still other types of work machine vehicles exist. In many types of work machine vehicles, such as skid steer or other types of loaders, the vehicles typically include a cab or operator protective structure in which an operator seat and vehicle controls are located. Joystick vehicle controls are common in construction vehicles such as skid steer loaders. Also, seatbar safety devices are also common in work machine vehicles, to protect the operator while seated and operating the vehicle.
Operator seats are typically allowed to move on a suspension as the vehicle travels over uneven terrain during operation. Commonly, the joystick or other vehicle controls are mounted in the cab, such that movement of the operator seat on the suspension results in movement of the operator relative to the vehicle controls. The fact that the operator seat (and thus the operator) moves relative to the vehicle controls increases the difficulty for the operator in controlling the vehicle operation, particularly over rough terrain. In addition to the increased difficulty of controlling the vehicle in these situations, operator comfort is also negatively impacted.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.